1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to configuration redundancy among like resources on a network. More particularly, the present invention relates to configuration redundancy for like resources on a network by tracking configurations in a distributed file across the resources involved.
2. Background Information
It has been found useful to keep track of the configuration settings for various network resources, for example, network storage appliances. For example, if a given resource fails, a replacement can be provided and configured quickly if the configuration of the failed one is stored and easily accessible. In the case of network storage appliances, configuration settings are frequently stored in nonvolatile memory, such as, for example, compact flash or a USB stick. The nonvolatile nature of the memory provides consistency of the configuration across power cycles.
However, storing the configuration in such nonvolatile memory poses problems when the resource fails. In order to attempt to restore the configuration, the nonvolatile memory would need to be taken to another like operational resource on the network for reading and retrieval of the failed resource's configuration. Such a scenario reduces system performance.
Thus, a need exists for a faster way to access configuration information for system resources on a network.